


Sweet Treats

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Happy Steve bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky wears lingerie, Happy Steve Bingo 2019, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Soft Aftercare, Steve Rogers- Mr Perfectionist, Unprotected Sex (be safe please), baking au, mentions of pre-serum steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Steve has known Bucky years, all he wanted to be was perfect for him so he takes up baking.





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Happy Steve Bingo 2019- it was the free space and I ended up using the Baking prompt.  
This is also part of the #fallmulti-fandomchallenge that I created with my friend (@helplessly-nonstop on Tumblr) and I had the Chef/Baker AU

Steve groaned as the video he followed to make the red velvet cupcakes carried on in the background, he was utterly fed up by the disastrous batch in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bake to save his life. He had followed simple recipe books, more detailed recipe books, he had watched baking shows like The Great British Bake Off (which he adored) and watched tutorials on youtube but alas, every attempt he had made had failed spectacularly. 

He had gotten sick and tired of seeing the plain sponge cake sink in the middle so he had tried other recipes such as Bakewell tarts (they burned), chocolate mini rolls (they tasted nice but they cracked and the cream oozed out) and red velvet cupcakes which looked decent, and tasted great until the chunk of beetroot he put in the mix squished between his molars, which was the worst thing in the entire world and Steve trashed the entire batch immediately.

So Steve sat on a stool at the island in the kitchen and scrolled through Instagram looking at photographs of fancy baking rather sadly. Steve was a Rotisseur, a chef who specialised in cooking meats, primarily by roasting, he also liked experimenting with food, it was why he had turned to baking, but he was fed up with how much money and time he had spent on it so he knew for a fact that his collection of baking and pastry books would be sent to a thrift store.

\----

He had a large bundle of books between his hands to give to the kind woman in front of him, he was twitchy and wanted out of the small thrift store so he was practically thrusting the books into the woman’s hands. She was nice, thanking him profusely for the books, saying that more people should start baking, that it was a dying trade and Steve could only think of how he was the main culprit, he only had to look at ingredients being used for baking and he knew it would go wrong.

With a heavy heart, he strolled down the street with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. He was going to go on his bike and head home, maybe cook a nice meal to lift his spirits, but instead, he went to the man who had caused him grief. He went to Bucky, his best friend and the owner of  _ Bucky’s Baked Goods.  _ Bucky, with his built figure, his long brown hair that almost always tied into a bun and the smile that charmed Steve into baking.

It was mid-morning so Bucky’s bakery wasn’t that hectic, the early morning workers had long gone and it wasn’t close enough to lunch for people to arrive yet so it was a nice, quiet environment for Steve. He liked to sit at the counter so he could talk to Bucky when he was free, he liked the seat next to the wall so he could wiggle into it as subtly as he could when people crowded him to get an order.

When Steve entered the nice establishment he went straight for the stool at the counter, no matter what time he went into the little bakery, his seat was always empty. Some of the regulars smiled at him in greeting as he made his way to his beloved chair and he heard Bucky shout that he would be out in a second, it made Steve’s chest untighten and a smile blossom on his face.

“Hey, Steve, what's got you so down?” Bucky rummaged through the display box, looking for the perfect bake for his friend before placing it on the counter and putting the perfect amount of whipped cream over it with a small scoop of vanilla ice cream on the side. When Steve’s face crumpled at the sight of the marvellous raspberry cheesecake in front of him, Bucky looked alarmed and pulled the desert back to himself. “You know what, I have been a little busy today, you know, trying out new recipes. Can you do me a favour and make me some sandwiches for the lunchtime people?”

When they got into the kitchen side of the bakery, hidden away from everybody else, Steve looked away with a bright blush along his cheeks and down his neck, always nervous to be in his friend's presence when he had to cook or make anything in general. Steve washed his hands and could see that the sandwiches were done when he went to the fridge to get the ingredients out so he turned to Bucky with a dazed and confused expression.

“Stevie, what is wrong?” Bucky was leant against one of the sturdy metal tables with his arms crossed and he was looking at Steve with worry evident in his face with how he kept biting and rolling his lip between his teeth. 

“Nothing is wrong, I’m smiling ain't I?”

Bucky just stared at Steve expectantly, not caring for Steve’s blatant lie. He knew Steve like the back of his hand after all they had known each other since they were kids and Bucky learnt every tell his friend had.

“I couldn’t get any of them right,” Steve hung his head, not allowing the tears of frustration that burnt at his eyes show. “All the recipes you suggested, they all went wrong.”

“That’s the reason you’re down?” Bucky groaned and let his head fall into his metal palm. “Stevie, you cannot let it get to you if you fail a few times.”

“A few times?” Steve, with his stubborn determination, looked at him before laughing bitterly. “Bucky, I have spent at least a hundred hours trying to make the recipes semi-decent but they all went wrong. I’m a disaster so I give away all the books I bought because it was giving me more stress than I already have and I am pretty sure that defeats the purpose of you suggesting the baking to me.”

Bucky squeezed his friend’s arm reassuringly giving him a sad smile, “we can find you something else to do to try and relieve your stress, okay? Just remember you can’t be perfect at everything, pal.”

He let go and started preparing the ingredients for a chocolate tart, “eat your damn cake as well.”

He ate it and it was amazing, like always.

Steve opened the door after hearing a knock, he was groggy and had hastily tugged up some sweatpants, forgetting that they needed to be trashed after elastic had snapped and sagged, so he was confused when he saw nobody in front of himself. He looked around after blinking the bleariness away from his eyes to see a crate below him, it was full of ingredients, had a scrap of paper and a slim USB stick.

Steve crouched onto his haunches and grabbed the note, only for his heart to hammer in his chest as he recognised the scrawl of his best friend.

_ Steve,  _

_ I know that you have struggled with baking so I thought maybe this could help you. When I first started baking I used to get everything mixed up (and not in a baking way, do not even make that joke Steve) so I would number and label everything. This could help you and I hope it does, please stay patient and just give it a go. _

_ The USB has a video of me doing the same recipe as you will be doing so if you get confused or anything then you can refer to that, please do not stress, if you do then text me or just step away entirely. _

_ I believe in you, I always will, ‘till the end of the line pal, _

_ Bucky _

Steve almost cried when he read the letter, especially when he saw the doodle of a cupcake signed after Bucky’s name. It was nice having Bucky believe in him, so Steve felt a little courage and bundled the crate into his kitchen and onto the fancy countertop he had saved up for. He placed the note from Bucky onto the fridge front with a magnet of a Venician mask that Tony had given him after a trip to Venice and went back to his bedroom to collect his laptop so he could plug the USB into it.

When the video on the USB loaded it showed a very awkward Bucky standing in his kitchen, his hair was tied back and he had ingredients in front of him.

“Stevie, I know this stresses you and I want to be with you so we can make it together but I hope this is enough.” Bucky stretched and cracked his knuckles. “Now, go get the ingredients and place them out in the exact order you see here.”

Steve put all the ingredients in front of him, in the right order and took a deep breath before pressing play on the video.

“Pre-heat the oven at gas mark 4…” Bucky leant against his white countertop whistling, knowing that it would take a little while for Steve to sort the oven.

“I know how hopeless you are with trays and stuff so I am giving you this all of the pots and stuff in that crate are yours to keep because it still breaks my heart that you, a cook, don’t have a proper set.” Bucky held up a 25 x 20 x 2cm tray. “Butter it up.”

Steve did so, he brushed it with the butter making sure that he covered every inch evenly.

“Tip the flour and baking powder into a bowl before you mix in the egg, milk, butter and caster sugar.” Bucky’s voice soothed him as he carried on with the task. “Stir in the orange zest and 50ml of the juice.”

“After that, you need to scrape the mixture into the tin- level. Place the blueberries over the top and then put it in the oven to bake for twenty minutes. If it feels cooked through when pressed lightly then it is good to go. Dust with icing sugar and more blueberries and then you are done Stevie boy.”

Steve paced for the twenty minutes that the blueberry and orange traybake pancake baked, his fingers spinning his phone distractedly. He fought every urge he had to keep opening the oven to check the bake but he knew that it would ruin it so he just listened to Bucky talk on the video.

“I know you are stressing over this I am telling you it will be fine and if it isn’t then it doesn’t matter, you can’t be perfect at everything doll.”

Steve knew he couldn’t be perfect, but for Bucky, he wanted to be, it was why he started baking after all. When the timer shrilled through the air Steve jumped and wandered towards his oven. His oven mitts were on so he didn’t get burnt and the aroma of blueberries and orange sifted through the kitchen making him feel warm inside. He lifted the tray out of the oven and placed it on the countertop, it was golden and he stabbed a small cocktail stick into the middle to make sure no batter was undercooked.

After letting it stand for a small while he cut a piece off so he could try it. It was soft and the blueberries worked so well with the orange: it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Before he knew it he could hear the dialling of a phone call as his phone was pressed against his ear, eagerly waiting for Bucky to pick up.

“Stevie?”

“I did it, Buck!” Steve was buzzing with excitement, he had finally made a perfect bake. Finally. “I made it and it worked and it tastes so nice!”

“I am so proud of you, I knew you could do it.” 

“I was so ready for giving up. I just wanted to get some baking right, I don’t understand why it was so difficult.” Steve was rambling, his anxiety of baking showing. “I did it though.”

“Pal you need to calm down, you seriously don’t need to get everything perfect.”

“I do though Buck if I don’t get it right then that is another thing-” A knock interrupted him and he walked over to the door to open it to see Bucky. Bucky was in his ordinary clothes which consisted of jeans and a henley, so Bucky hadn’t been working today as he would have been in trousers and a crisp shirt that more than likely would have a chocolate stain on it.

“Buck?” Steve clicked the red button on his phone and looked at Bucky with a shy smile. Bucky returned it before walking into Steve’s small apartment. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

“Steve, it’s my day off.” Concern flickered across Bucky’s features as he took in his friend. “What is going on with you lately?”

“Nothing.” Bucky walked towards the kitchen, picked up the knife and fork that Steve had used and helped himself to some of the traybake. He moaned, low and deep as he ate it. 

“Stevie, this is glorious.”

Steve smiled, his cheeks stained red with a blush, as Bucky dug into some more of his baking. It was nice to see Bucky enjoy his baking, it wasn’t something he had fully experienced before. Bucky usually ate some of whatever Steve baked and complimented what Steve had done right whilst quietly giving a few pointers- he was by no means trying to be rude but Steve asked for his honest opinion and he gave it in the politest way he possibly could. After seeing the hurt on Steve’s face when he said the cake needed a little more flavour he watched what he said, complimented his strengths even more but he could still see Steve’s self-doubt.

“That was delicious,” Bucky flopped onto the couch, his body pressed against Steve’s and patted his now full stomach.

“What did I do wrong Buck? I want to improve.” Steve fidgeted, his earlier happiness leaving him, as Bucky looked at him with his brow furrowed.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Stevie, it was amazing.” Bucky was telling the truth, pleading Steve with his eyes to believe him, but he could see frustration flash upon the blond’s face. “I’m being serious.”

“I know you have been curbing your words when it comes to my baking,” Bucky shook his head as he watched Steve curl into himself. “Just tell me the truth.”

“I am telling you the truth.” Bucky sighed and flopped his head back so he could stare at the ceiling. “At first I was curbing my comments because I hated how your face would crumble and I would see you start to take it out of yourself but Stevie, you have improved a lot. The past four bakes that you have let me try have been flawless.”

His face lit up as he listened to his friend, a calm sensation flowing over him. Steve could finally relax knowing that Bucky was being truthful so his anxiety eased and he went back to being his excited state. 

“Blueberry and orange were not a flavour combination I thought of but it’s so good! I want to bake more, maybe different flavours though? Is that possible for that bake?” He was like an overgrown puppy with how he gestured wildly, his blue eyes big and round with curiosity. 

“You sure can, I mean it’s just a glorified pancake so whatever goes in a pancake can pretty much go in that. You may just need to adjust baking time accordingly.”

Steve hummed, pressing into Bucky ever so slightly.

“Steve?” He hummed again as Bucky, tired from the amount of food he had just eaten, curled into him. “Why did you have to make your baking perfect? I feel like I pushed you into doing it and made you unhappy.”

“I just wanted it to be perfect for you.”

“You already are you punk,” Bucky tucked his head into Steve’s shoulder, which was a normal occurrence, especially when Bucky was tired. Bucky moaned tiredly, stretching like a cat and wrapping around Steve. “So perfect.”

Steve moved so he could hug his tired friend to his chest, his head falling to Bucky’s crown. 

“I am not perfect.”

“Yeah, you are,” Bucky grumbled and swatted Steve’s shoulder lightly causing Steve to laugh into his hair.

The atmosphere shifted in the room, the air felt heavy and both men tensed slightly. Bucky shifted so his head tilted up, his lips ghosting over Steve’s neck. He focused on Steve’s pulse point, enjoying Steve’s little pants and how his hand curled into Bucky’s hair to keep him in place.

“Buck…” Steve pulled Bucky onto his lap, his hands pawing at his muscular thighs. Bucky immediately rolled his hips down to Steve’s, his kisses trailing up his neck to finally meet his lips. Both of them let out soft moans as their lips met, it was a rushed, passionate kiss where they both just keep away from each other, Bucky’s hands gripping at Steve’s neck and hair while Steve’s roamed to Bucky’s ass so he could knead it.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” He pulled away from Steve to continue nipping at his neck before licking up the column of his throat and pulling away completely. “I need you, Steve.”

He looked up at him from under his lashes, enjoying how Bucky rolled his hips down to rub his cock against his own, before lunging up for another heated kiss. Steve kissed him until their lungs burned, rolling Bucky’s hips down to his so he could feel Bucky’s hands tighten in his hair. Bucky whimpered needily at one particular roll of the hips and pulled away to gather himself.

“I have a question Steve,” Bucky pressed his forehead against Steve’s, still trying to fully catch his breath. “The baking and the whole being perfect, was that just to impress me?”

Steve moved away from Bucky’s forehead to his shoulder, his face bright red, so Bucky gently scraped his fingers through Steve’s hair, eliciting a moan from him.

“Yeah, Buck,” He pressed a small, shy kiss to Bucky’s neck. “I have to be perfect for you, you don’t deserve anything less than perfect.”

“You are perfect,” Bucky gently grabbed Steve’s face so he could look at him properly. “You could be the worst baker in the world and you would still be perfect. You don’t have to get new skills or change yourself to be perfect.”

He gently placed his lips upon Steve’s before pulling back again.

“I fell head over heels for you when we fifteen and you punched that homophobe in the face. It doesn’t matter if you are skinny and small or muscular and tall, it doesn’t matter what skills you have or don’t have, I love you for being you.”

Steve gently stroked a finger down Bucky’s nose and then dragged his thumb across Bucky’s red, swollen lips. Steve could get used to having Bucky on his lap, his eyes blown out, lips plump from kissing and his cock hard.

“I fell for you when you insisted on staying by my side when I was so sick I was bed bound. You skipped school for three days and hid whenever my Ma came into my room to give me medicine or feed me.” 

They went back to kissing, it was soft, needy even, and Steve couldn’t pull Bucky any closer if he tried so he stood up, laughing at the squark of surprise that Bucky made and walked to his bedroom, Bucky’s lips never leaving his neck and his legs wrapping tightly around Steve’s waist.

On the way to Steve’s large bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and his neck and upper chest were littered with hickeys and small bite marks. He couldn’t help but moan and rock his hips up at the sight. Steve sat on the bed and rolled so he was above Bucky, his arms bracketing Bucky’s head and holding his hands down in the process. He watched as Bucky’s eyes flickered from his own to his lips down to his chest, a wicked little smirk on his face.

“Fuck, they look so good on you,” Bucky went to lift his arms, forgetting that Steve’s held him down and whined. “So mean, you won’t even let me touch you.”

“Keep your hands down for me baby.” With that, Steve pulled away so he could trace the buttons down Bucky’s torso, watching how his breathing stuttered when Steve held each side of the fabric in each hand and ripped them apart. It left Bucky’s chest bare but his arms covered.

Steve then moved from his straddling position so he could unbutton Bucky’s pants and pull them down. He was going to tease Bucky, he was going to kiss, suck and nuzzle at Bucky’s boxers until Bucky was begging him to do more but Steve was left in stunned silence when he saw Bucky in blue lacy panties.

“Fuck.” Bucky looked up at him smugly, his arms still pinned down, as Steve gawked at him. His eyes never leaving Bucky’s crotch. “So pretty.”

Steve ran a finger over the swell of Bucky’s hard cock, smiling when Bucky thrust his hips up to meet the touch. Steve moved closer to his crotch so he could kiss around the lace, kisses trailed up his thighs and stomach, now and then he would pull the lace with his teeth to tease Bucky and rejoice when Bucky whimpered. 

“Oh!” Bucky’s back arched, his hands gripping tighter at the pillow below him as Steve nipped at his cock. He would alternate between licking, kissing and softly tracing his teeth along the lace lined dick. Steve continued teasing as he cried out, begging to be touched more, and he only stopped when Bucky let out a broken whimper of ‘please Stevie, please’.

His hands rubbed at the soft skin above the waistband of the lace panties and gently rolled them down, careful not to tug too hard and rip the lace. Bucky’s cock left a small trail of precum on the panties before it landed on his stomach, which clenched at the stimulation and at how Steve looked at him with desire written all over his face.

“What do you want me to do, Buck?” Steve rubbed his thumb under the head of Bucky’s cock, watching Bucky writhe. “Want me to just give you a handjob?”

Bucky shook his head from side to side, a clear no, as he tried to stifle his whines and whimpers.

Steve leant down and sucked the head of his cock, his eyes still on Bucky’s, before pulling off, “Want me to blow you?”

Steve blew a small breath onto Bucky’s cock, “Let me hear you.”

“Want more Stevie, please,” Steve swiped his tongue along the bottom of Bucky’s cock, finishing with a suck on his head. “Please, Steve, please. I need you in me. Oh please.”

“You beg so sweet baby.” 

Steve pulled away, Bucky’s gasps filling the room, and pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out from his bedside table. He gave the condom to Bucky to open so he could get out of his sweatpants and move Bucky so he could open him properly. 

“Steve?”

“Yeah, baby?” He looked at Bucky with mild concern, watching as Bucky played with the foil packet of the condom between nervous fingers. “I was tested not so long back and I’m clean. What about you?”

Bucky looked at Steve with eyes that pleaded that Steve was clean, that he didn’t want the condom so Steve told him the truth. “It was a while ago when I was tested but I haven’t been with anybody since. You don’t want the condom do you?”

“No,” Bucky moved his hands from the pillow, rolling his shoulders as he placed a hand on Steve’s cheek. “I just want to feel you.”

Steve sucked Bucky’s thumb into his mouth before he nodded and pulled away, keeping Bucky’s legs spread with his shoulders. The click of the cap on the lube sent a thrill down Bucky’s spine. Steve lathered his fingers with lube and gently pressed around Bucky’s rim with his thumb after some teasing he pressed a finger in past the tight muscle.

Steve took his time prepping Bucky, slowly inserting a second finger only after he was sure that Bucky was ready for it. Bucky let out a string of curses and pleas when Steve eventually inserted his third finger, Bucky’s head tilted back baring his throat and his fists clench in the sheets.

“Steve, I’m ready, please.” 

He nodded, scissored his fingers a few more times and then pulled out. Bucky had a thin sheen of sweat covering him and his chest was heaving as Steve poured more lube into his hand to stroke onto his dick. He hadn’t touched himself at all in the time he had been teasing and pleasuring Bucky so it was sweet relief when he finally touched himself, lined up with Bucky’s entrance and entered him.

“Shit!” Steve had to enter him slowly, the tightness of Bucky making him shiver. Bucky groaned as Steve entered him, his breath hitching when Steve finally bottomed out. 

Bucky rocked his hips up, moaning Steve’s name out as Steve’s dick pressed against his prostate. Steve kissed his chest as he slowly thrust into Bucky, allowing him to get used to his size and making sure he left marks. His tongue travelled across the flesh that met Bucky’s prosthetic before he moved to his nipple and began sucking on it. Bucky’s hand hesitantly wound itself around Steve’s blonde hair for a second before pulling back but Steve’s hand joined his, placing it back in his hair and squeezing it in reassurance. Bucky’s back arched from the overstimulation of his nipples being played with and Steve thrusting into him so Steve wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him up so Bucky was straddling him.

Bucky’s head fell to Steve’s neck as he bounced on Steve’s dick, Steve moved so he could kiss Bucky’s cheek before he pounded up into Bucky to him cry out. Steve was close from Bucky’s noises and how he clenched around him so he wrapped his hand around Bucky’s throbbing cock to jerk him off.

“Close Steve, so close.” Bucky kept his head in the crook of Steve’s neck to press sloppy kisses along it. 

Steve gave him a few tugs on his dick and Bucky came with a shout, he bit into Steve’s neck softly to muffle the sound causing Steve to cum, a shout escaping him and his hips stuttering. He pulled Bucky close to him and panted into his hair as he came down from his high, not caring about the sweat or Bucky’s cum sticking to his chest. 

“I’m going to go get us a washcloth okay?” 

When Bucky nodded Steve gently lifted him off of him and laid him on the bed so he could get up and go to the bathroom to clean himself up. After he was done cleaning himself he brushed his teeth and went back to his bedroom so he could clean Bucky.

Bucky was fast asleep on the bed so Steve gently cleaned him up, binned the wet wipes and then got in bed next to Bucky. He wiped away the strands of hair that stuck to Bucky’s forehead before curling his arm around Bucky’s waist so he could go to sleep.

“Comfy,” Bucky curled up to Steve’s chest with a tired sigh. “So comfy.”

Steve kissed his forehead before he nuzzled into the pillow, “g’night, Buck.”


End file.
